The invention relates to methods, equipment and software for provisioning of e-mail service.
Before using an e-mail service with a mobile terminal, the e-mail service must be provisioned, which involves entering a set of settings, such as the address of an e-mail server. Some systems require the server addresses for incoming e-mail and outgoing e-mail separately. Prior e-mail service provisioning techniques suffer from certain problems. For instance, users are not normally aware of the required settings, and when they are, entry of parameters is difficult given the small user interfaces of mobile terminals.